1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of setting programmable features of an appliance. More particularly, the invention provides a method and apparatus for conveniently setting various programmable features of an appliance using a graphical user interface accessed with a computer via a global computer network.
2. Prior Art
The advent of microprocessors and other miniaturized electronics has facilitated the implementation of increasingly complex functions in home and office appliances. Typically, a relatively complex operator interface is required in order to invoke the various functions that are available. For example, home electronic devices such as televisions, VCRs, stereo receivers and the like are typically provided with sophisticated remote control devices. Such remote control devices have a large number of individual buttons that are used to directly control features of an appliance and/or that are used to navigate through on-screen menus. Because of the sophistication and complexity of the controls, owner's manuals for appliances are becoming increasingly voluminous and difficult to comprehend.
Due to the growing complexity of modern appliances, many of the available features are never utilized by consumers, even as competition in the marketplace drives the proliferation of such features. A number of solutions have been proposed for making appliances easier to control and generally more “user friendly”. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,123 issued to Chan, et al. discloses a method for downloading set-up data via a telephone to an appliance controller. A user first initiates a telephone call to a remote site having a computer. The user communicates certain background information to the remote site, and set-up data is then downloaded via the telephone connection. The earpiece of the telephone is held in proximity to a microphone built into the appliance controller in order to receive the downloaded data. Upon receipt of the data, the controller is configured to operate the appliance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,711 issued to Yuen discloses an apparatus and methods for providing initializing settings to an appliance. When a user wishes to initialize the settings of an appliance, the user initiates a telephone connection with a remote site. The remote site than downloads a sequence of commands for initializing the settings in the appliance over the telephone connection. A remote control device for the appliance receives the sequence of commands and stores them in an internal memory. The remote control device is then aimed at the appliance and the user enters a command to transfer the stored sequence of commands to the appliance, thereby initializing the settings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,756 issued to Levine discloses a method of initializing a programmable control device, such as a remote controller for a video cassette recorder. The device is programmed by connecting it to a telephone system, dialing a remote initializing center preferably employing a computer, and providing the computer with information as to the environment of the control device by using touch tone keys to respond to audio inquiries transmitted by the computer. The computer then transmits the initializing program for loading into the memory of the control device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,063 issued to Barry, et al. discloses a method and apparatus for remote control of electronic devices from a computer. A transducer, such as an infrared transmitter, is coupled to a computer and aimed at an electronic device to be controlled. An application program running on the computer generates appropriate signals for control of the electronic device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,086 issued to Ivie, et al. discloses a method and apparatus for communicating commands to electrical appliances from remote locations. Various appliances within a structure, such as a house, are coupled to a signal-conducting bus, such as the AC power wiring bus of the structure. Appliance commands are issued over the bus from a central transmitter. Appliances may be directly coupled to the bus or may receive commands via an infrared signal from an infrared transmitting device coupled to the bus. A handheld control device may be supplied for controlling the various appliances, in which case, receivers for the handheld control device are coupled to the bus in various parts of the structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,294 issued to Chambers discloses a programmable universal remote controller. A programming device is coupled to a computer and receives signals from conventional remote controllers. The programming device correlates the received signals with a database of stored signals used by various appliance manufacturers. The programming device then sends a complete set of appropriate control signals to the programmable universal controller.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,077 issued to Darbee discloses a universal remote controller that may be programmed from a remote location. The remote controller receives programming data via a video or telephonic data transmission system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,571 issued to Jacobs, et al. discloses a system for transferring data from a video display monitor of a personal computer to a portable information device such as an appointment scheduling device. The video display is modulated to transmit data to an opto-electronic receiver in the portable information device.
Microsoft Corporation has introduced a cordless phone having programmable functions controlled by a personal computer. The base station of the phone is coupled to the serial port of a computer and application software is installed on the computer to control operation of the phone.